1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile terminal internal antennas, and more particularly, to an internal antenna having a surface-mounted receptacle, which is configured such that the receptacle is surface-mounted on a printed circuit board. A feeding pattern and a ground pattern are formed on the printed circuit board, which is provided with a radiator having a terminal part that is electrically connected to the feeding pattern and the ground pattern, and which is also connected with a cable via the receptacle mounted in the internal antenna, so as to be connected with the main board of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current mobile terminal internal antennas which are configured so as to be separated from the main board of the mobile terminal are connected to the main board using a cable.
In this case, in order to make a connection between the internal antenna and the cable, a receptacle is mounted on the internal antenna.
FIG. 1A is a view showing an example of a conventional internal antenna having a surface-mounted receptacle, and FIG. 1B is a view showing another example of a conventional internal antenna having a surface-mounted receptacle.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the internal antenna includes a surface-mounted receptacle 11, a printed circuit board 12, which is configured such that a feeding pattern and a ground pattern are formed on the upper surface thereon, a radiator 13, which is connected to the feeding pattern and the ground pattern, and a frame 14, which is used to fasten the printed circuit board 12 and the radiator 13.
Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 1B, the internal antenna includes a surface-mounted receptacle 21, a printed circuit board 22, which is provided with a surface-mounted pin 23, a radiator 24, which has a pin hole so it may be fastened to the printed circuit board 22 by the pin 23, and a frame 25, which is used to fasten the printed circuit board 22 and the radiator 24.
To connect the radiator 24 to the printed circuit board 22, the pin 23 is inserted through the pin hole and subsequently compressed and deformed.
However, in the conventional internal antenna of FIG. 1A, a malfunction may occur due to cold solder joints between the printed circuit board 12 and the radiator 13. Furthermore, in the conventional internal antenna of FIG. 1B, a connection method using the pin 23 is used, so that an electrical connection malfunction may occur if the pin 23 becomes damaged in the process of compressing the pin 23 or if the pin oscillates, which decreases phone call quality.